Godzilla (Heisei)/Bio
In the 1970's, a nuclear submarine crashed in the Bering Sea. A Godzillasaurus, barely hanging on to life in the cold ocean depths, was heavily mutated to a staggering height of 80 meters. This dinosaur had been relocated to this remote area by time travelers from the 23rd century, but little did they realize that their actions would actually fulfill the course of history and create the Godzilla they had sought to destroy... As time progressed, Godzilla moved southward through the Pacific Ocean and arrived in a remote area 100 miles south of Tokyo. In the tempest storm of one dreadful night, the foaming waves rocked a nearby fishing vessel as Godzilla emerged from the sea and demolished the rocky shore of a nearby island. The sea lice it carried, having also mutated to immense proportions, invaded the nearby sailing vessel. All aboard who had witnessed the return of Godzilla were stripped of the internal fluids by the prodigious parasites, except for one lone survivor... This last crew member of the Yahata-Maru was rescued and returned to the mainland, where his story was revealed to the Japanese government. The Prime Minister learned of Godzilla's reemergence, and in order to fend off a panic situation, the story was kept under wraps. Meanwhile, Godzilla swam through the ocean depths, emitting active sonar to navigate his way through the dark, briny sea. A Soviet submarine came within a kilometer of the monster, and the radiation that the submersible emitted caught Godzilla's attention. Closer and closer the monster approached, until finally it sank its claws into the vessel and absorbed its nuclear core. The Soviet Union, believing that the United States was to blame for the destruction of their nuclear sub, began to prepare for an all-out war. In order to avoid World War III, the Prime Minister was finally forced to reveal that the culprit was in fact Godzilla, and in response, the JSDF was readied for battle. At dawn, Godzilla finally struck land. It demolished a nuclear reactor and absorbed the energy from the core, but he suddenly departed, following a flock of calling birds. This vulnerability was noted, and a plan of action was beginning to formulate. If Godzilla could be led via avian frequencies to Mt. Mihara, a controlled eruption could be triggered, trapping the beast in the depths of the Earth's crust. Meanwhile, surveillance of the Tokyo Bay area continued quietly, when suddenly the jagged spines that grew from Godzilla's charcoal-gray flesh broke the surf. Evacuation began in Tokyo, as the military approached the docks with a multitude of military technology. Godzilla emerged once more and was faced with a squadron of several jet fighters. They fired their arsenal on the monolith, to no avail. Godzilla returned fire and brought some of his attackers crashing into the ocean as he approached the second line of defense. The military vehicles on the dock fired, but little progress was made. Godzilla appeared unstoppable, and he solidified this perspective when he unleashed his thermonuclear ray, completely destroying the counteroffensive. The monster continued to approach the docks and climbed ashore. He crushed the crowds of people attempting to flee, and continued to march down the main boulevards. During his continuing journey through Tokyo, Godzilla's atomic ray collided with a news helicopter and it fell to the city streets, causing an enormous traffic buildup to erupt into flames, killing those unfortunate people within their respective vehicles. The devastation was only just beginning... Suddenly, a train collided with the contemptible creature. Godzilla lifted the cars to the horror of those aboard and tossed them aside. The skyscrapers became larger and larger as he continued his trek through the urban jungle, and he finally arrived very close to the laboratory of Dr. Hayashida. The avian frequency device was activated, and the unpleasant hum lured Godzilla toward the building. However, a hyper laser cannon fired from the city streets below, and the furious monster turned to view the cause of this sudden disturbance. Two of these futuristic vehicles led Godzilla trudging into the park as the aerial battle-mech, the Super-X, arrived on the scene. Sensing this new foe, Godzilla unleashed his thermonuclear beam, but thermal shielding prevented any damage to the newly arrived craft. Flares were fired into the sky, and Godzilla reared and roared. A cadmium missile was launched into his gaping maw, and Godzilla roared again. Another cadmium missile was launched, and another flare was sent into the sky. Godzilla roared once more, and a third, and final, cadmium missile entered into his body. As the beating of his heart slowed, the fury of his nuclear core was subsiding. Losing his balance, the massive monstrosity collapsed into a building. Godzilla was presumed dead. Meanwhile, the Soviet Union accidentally launched a nuclear missile from an orbiting satellite. The United States intercepted the warhead in the Stratosphere, and the sky erupted into a crimson aurora above Tokyo. The clouds began to turn a dark and foreboding gray, and nuclear static discharges began to re-energize and reawaken the sleeping giant. Godzilla rose to his feet once more and roared in triumph. TheSuper-X, disabled from the atmospheric electromagnetic disturbances, attempted to regain lift. The well-armed hovercraft retreated behind a skyscraper, but its savage opponent's nuclear ray sliced a hole straight through the center of the towering building. The Super-X began to fire its full arsenal at Godzilla as it led the monster through the maze of skyscrapers. Beams and missiles were fired, and in the ensuing chaos, the nearby city became a raging conflagration. As Godzilla fired its thermonuclear ray one final time, this would prove to be the last war that the Super-X would ever wage. It lost its lift and it descended to the ground. Godzilla, finally in a position to exact his revenge, tipped a massive skyscraper onto the craft, killing all those aboard. This catastrophe seemed to mark the end of Godzilla's hindrances, for he was now free to destroy the city at will. Unfortunately for the monster, a familiar call beckoned from a distant island. Obeying his instincts, the hypnotized animal plunged into the sea and emerged on the shores of Oshima Island. Ascending the slope of the volcanic mountain, he came to the mouth of the terrible abyss. Hesitantly, he continued to follow the call from the opposite side of the chasm and fell onto a lower platform. The explosives were detonated, and the ground beneath Godzilla began to collapse, the King of the Monsters plummeting into the molten rock below. Eventually, the lava solidified and the mouth of the volcano was sealed. Godzilla began to enter a long slumber while trapped in his igneous prison.(from Wikizilla) __TOC__ Battle vs. The Monster (Cloverfield) (by Deadliest9600) The battle begins as Godzilla is rampaging through a city,crushing cars and throwing buildings when a large being emerges from the sea near a port.The creature towers over Godzilla casting its enormous shadow as it gives out a putred ear-splitting screech,the creature is revealed to be Cloverfield,the horrible monstrosity that ravaged New York.Godzilla gives out a charging roar and fires his Atomic Breath but Clover dodges,Clover releses the parisites from his back and commands them to attack Godzilla.They swarm the King of Monsters and start biting him but he soon uses Atomic Meltdown and destroys all of them,Clover jumps back to avoid the shockwave but falls into a apartment.Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath into the building making it explode,in the flames Clover emerges from the debris and tackcles Godzilla and slashes his neck leaving three big clawmarks on his skin but it soon dissappears due to Godzilla's healing ability.Clover then sinks his teeth into Godzilla's neck,struggling to get free he slams Clover to the ground with his massive tail and claws and beats upon the beast.Clover grabs Godzilla's hand and slings him into an nuclear testing site causing a massive explosion that scars and sends Clover flying back.When the creature wakes,he sees tall flames and smoke and walks to the explosion site when a gleaming sky blue fame PWNS him in the face for it is Godzilla who walks out of the flames with his theme song being played.Clover rushes at Godzilla but is blasted in the face again,Clover is knocked back and atempts to charge one more time but it is too late,Godzilla combines his Atomic Meltdown energy with his breath and fires his devastating Red Spiral Atomic Breath blowing Clovers face into pieces.The monster sinks into the water never to be seen again as Godzilla lets out his classic roar and leaves the area perhaps going somewhere,but somewhere i do not no. WINNER: GODZILLA Expert's opinon Godzilla won mainly because of his regeneration powers,brute strengh and atomic energy,while Clover was much more agilie and skinnyer he was too weak to stand up to Godzilla's Atomic assult. To see the orginal battle weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gamera Heisei (by Goddess of Despair) Godzilla roared as he smashed a building with her tail. He then looked up and saw Gamera land. They both roared but Gamera strikes first with his super plasma fireball, which met with Godzilla’s spiral ray, the resulting explosion gave Gamera an opening which he used. Gamera flew through the smoke at Godzilla and he blasted a plasma fireball while doing so. Godzilla used his atomic ray to launch the plasma back at Gamera who thanks to his shell took less damage. Then as Gamera closed in to hit Godzilla with his shell Godzilla hit Gamera with his tail, launching Gamera into a nearby building. Gamera recovered and Godzilla closed the distance and the two began to claw at each other. Gamera sliced near Godzilla’s throat but missed. Godzilla then grabbed Gamera who then gets thrown into another building. Gamera looks up and a building is being thrown at him which he dodges to the left and then Godzilla uses his nuclear pulse killing Gamera. Godzilla then roared a roar that shook the world, he proved no creature could stop him. Expert's Opinion None written To see the original battles, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Cthulhu (By Sppople) Godzilla walked through the ocean looking for more human ships to destroy, only to find none. He had been doing this for three days and still there were none. Maybe all of the humans had kept on land to prevent him from destroying more imports. Godzilla walked on, he knew that idea made sense...until suddenly in the distance he saw a Ship. Godzilla roared and charged towards the ship but then stopped. He realised that it was broken in half, battered and destroyed. Godzilla was shocked. He didn't do this, but if it wasn't him, who or what really did destroy the ship? Only a mere few miles away, a huge gigantic beast and the true destroyer of the ship erupted out of the water. This beast was the Great Old One known as Cthulhu.'' ''"Ah!" Cthulhu spoke. "So this World has become infected with this new lifeform that calls themselves Humans. Humans. They should rename themselves Pathetic little Ants! How could such beings rule MY World?!" 'Cthulhu had clearly come across humanity, and would leave them alone, but he had awakened to take over the world and if he was to do so, he was to take humanity out of the picture and bring them to extinction. Cthulhu then heared a Roar in the distance. Cthulhu looked into the distance. '"What was that?" 'He wondered. Cthulhu then spread out his mighty wings and flew towards the source of the sound. Godzilla had strolled on past the Devastated ship and roared again, hoping something would respond and sure enough, something did. Cthulhu flew out of cloud and fog and landed down before Godzilla, causing huge waves of water. Godzilla stepped back and looked at Cthulhu in awe. He had never seen anything so big since King Ghidorah. Cthulhu looked down onto Godzilla, who lighty roared at him. '"Hmm" said Cthulhu. "So YOU were the one who roared" 'That was what shocked Godzilla. Cthulhu could speak. Godzilla could sort of figure out what he was saying. '"So" 'Cthulhu spoke. '"You must be Godzilla" Godzilla couldn't gasp, but if he could, he would have then. "When I attacked a human ship, one of the humans labelled me 'Godzilla', before completely viewing me" 'Godzilla understood the ship part. So this was the monster that destroyed that ship. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. '"A monster like you could prove to be a threat to my wish of taking over this world" Cthulhu said. "So if I must conquer Earth, I must first destroy you!" 'Cthulhu swiped Godzilla with his huge arm sending the King of the Monsters falling to the side into the sea. Godzilla got up to his feet and charged into Cthulhu, knocking Cthulhu back. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. Cthulhu smerked. '"This will be your final day, Godzilla!" Godzilla charged at Cthulhu, who smacked him in the face with an open hand and then kicked him back. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at Cthulhu, wounding him and causing him to roar in pain. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu again, this time in the face. Cthulhu screamed in agony. Cthulhu then ran at Godzilla and pushed him back. Godzilla then slammed his tail into Cthulhu's side. Cthulhu growled. But Godzilla did it again and then again. But when Godzilla tried to do it a forth time, Cthulhu grabbed Godzilla's tail and swung Godzilla around him, before letting him go and sending him flying. Godzilla got up and looked at Cthulhu with both eyes, seeing him come towards him. Godzilla blasted the water before where Cthulhu stood with his Atomic Breath to keep him back. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu to try and help keep him at a distance. But to no avail as Cthulhu brought out his wings and flew over the water. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu in the Chest with his atomic breath, causing him to stumble a bit, but he did not fall. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu again, causing the same reaction. Cthulhu then flew down and, feet first, landed onto Godzilla. Godzilla was pinned down under Cthulhu's great feet. The Weight was incredible. Godzilla struggled to get him off, but just couldn't. Cthulhu laughed, evilly. "Struggle as you wish!" 'He taunted. '"You just cannot defeat me. I am Cthulhu. One of the Great Old Ones and I am a God with incredible pow-" 'Before Cthulhu could finish, Godzilla used a Nucleur Pulse, sending Cthulhu falling off of him and falling into the ocean. Godzilla got up and, using his Atomic Breath, blasted Cthulhu who had remained fallen. Cthulhu roared in pain. Godzilla then grabbed Cthulhu's foot, lifted him up, and then slammed him down. Cthulhu roared, but Godzilla roared back, and slammed him down again. Cthulhu then flew up into the clouds, taking Godzilla, who was still holding his foot, with him. Cthulhu flew through the clouds, with Godzilla holding on still. '"Release me, monster!"'' ''Cthulhu angrily demanded. Godzilla held on. In fact he did more than that. He blasted Cthulhu's wing with his Atomic Breath, causing a hole in it and sending them both falling down...into the city of Tokyo, where Cthulhu had flown to. Cthulhu crashed into the city floor and Godzilla crashed down there with him. Cthulhu got to his feet.'' "This must be ''a human colony" He considered. Cthulhu then smashed a huge building and pushed another to the ground, causing citizens to panic. Godzilla saw what Cthulhu was doing, and he wouldn't allow it! If anyone was going to terrorize Tokyo, it was him! Godzilla roared at Cthulhu, who turned around and looked to him. "Ha!" 'Cthulhu laughed. '"You still think you can defeat me?! A God?!" Godzilla nodded. It was time for him to show Cthulhu his new trick. Godzilla's Dorsal Spines flashed Red, and out of his mouth, Godzilla blasted his Red Spiral Ray. The Ray blasted Cthulhu and sent him falling back into a building. Cthulhu came out of the Building, Furious! "You miserable, mindless monster! I am sick of your pathetic Heroics! And Fighting! And Everything!" '''Cthulhu flew into Godzilla and lifted him by his throat. Cthulhu then threw Godzilla into a huge block of buildings. The Buildings all fell on top of him. Cthulhu then turned to the Human citizens, looking at him in awe and fear, as he wanted them to. "Human beings!"' Cthulhu informed. '"I am Cthulhu. One of the Great Old Ones and I am a God! I have come to take over this world! Those of you that bow down and surrender shall be enslaved, but spared. Those of you that dare to resist, shall become punished...and perished!" Cthulhu then reached both his arms out, grabbed two buildings, one on each side, and pushed them down towards the humans. The Humans screamed and ran for their lives. Later, at night, Cthulhu had completely overtaken the city. Buildings were destroyed or crushed. Some humans were running and hiding. Some were praying for hope. Some were on the floor crying. No one had escaped the city, as Cthulhu would kill any who tried. Cthulhu grinned. '"Words cannot tell how long I have waited for this moment. Or how long I would have waited! Nothing can stop me now!" '''Suddenly he heared a roar. Godzilla's roar! Cthulhu groaned and turned to Godzilla, but was shocked. A lot of Godzilla's body was red and glowing. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. '"Fine!" Cthulhu growled. "It's time to finish this!" Godzilla roared. He couldn't agree more. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu with his Spiral Ray, injuring him. Cthulhu roared, but was blasted in the face. Godzilla came towards Cthulhu and knocked him back. Cthulhu grabbed Godzilla by the arm and threw him into a building. Godzilla roared as he saw Cthulhu charge towards him. Godzilla had had enough. He brought all the radiation he could to his mouth and just before Cthulhu could strike him down, Godzilla blasted him in the face with an incredibly powerful Spiral Ray. Cthulhu screamed as he saw red cracks emerge all over his body, arms, legs, head, everything. "No" Cthulhu gasped. "No. It can't be! No! NOOOOOO!" Cthulhu blew apart from the inside. He was finally dead. Killed by Godzilla. Godzilla had used so much energy in that final attack that he had reverted to his normal form. Godzilla roared in victory. He is, and always would be, the King of the Monsters. Winner: Godzilla Experts Opinion Cthulhu may be a God, but Godzilla's better attacks, feats and fighting won him the battle. Cthulhu may be bigger but Godzilla has taken on monsters bigger than him before in the past like King Ghidorah. Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Spiral Ray were also very helpful in the battle as Cthulhu had no long ranged attacks, or at least none that could counter the Atomic Breath or Spiral Ray. And Cthulhu couldn't control Godzilla's mind, as the Heisei Godzilla cannot be controlled as he is Force of Nature. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Bios